Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device, specifically to a communication device having a narrow ground plane clearance region antenna element.
Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of mobile communication technology, a variety of mobile communication products have been continuously introduced, wherein the communication device (such as smart phone, tablet PC, etc.) is the most popular. In view of these communication devices, one of the trends is becoming thin in appearance. Nowadays, appearance design and solidity of the communication device is becoming more and more important. Therefore, how to design a communication device having a metal case and a thin appearance and an antenna element applicable to the communication device, for example, the antenna element is designed to has a wide-band or multi-band characteristic and simultaneously the metal case only needs a narrow metal clearance region disposed at a frame of the metal case (e.g., the width of the metal clearance region is smaller than or greatly smaller than 4 mm), such that the communication device has a beautiful and thin appearance, has become a major issue.